Réquiem de Anémonas Pulmonares
by Aster Verzen
Summary: Una enfermedad extraña aqueja al conde Phantomhive durante el primer año de convivencia que tuvo junto a Sebastián, dejándolo en cama y al borde de la muerte. Sebastián busca que hacer en esta situación, pero, sin poder saber la razón de este mal, ambos se hacen a la idea de que el conde va a morir.
1. I Pétalos Desmembrados

**Pétalos Desmembrados.**

**-'-**

Pétalos desmembrados esparcidos sobre la almohada, están manchados de escarlata sabor cobre y adornan el suelo al caerse de las sábanas. El pequeño noble no ha parado de toser pétalos color blanco, el insólito caso es desconocido incluso para el mayordomo -demonio de negro carmesí-. Ningún doctor que lo ha visto ha logrado dar un diagnóstico acertado, si acaso se escandalizan y escapan; la superstición los domina -no sin antes ser advertidos (amenazados) de tener discreción-.

Esta rara situación comenzó una mitad de mes atrás, cuando el conde tuvo lo que parecía ser un ataque común de asma, pero terminó corriendo al baño, y vomitó varios pétalos que danzaban en restos de té darjeeling. No tardó en llamar al demonio, quién estuvo largo rato en silencio -con leve expresión de disgusto y asombro mezclado-, considerando las posibilidades; pero al final no pudo musitar más que la indicación de reposo y no excederse, si algo más pasaba llamarían a un médico.

Como ya sabemos, algo más pasó, y el conde tosia cada vez más, los pétalos blancos crecían en número, y eventualmente, después de quince días escupía la flor entera frecuentemente. Eran prístinas anémonas de centro negro -manchadas de escarlata sabor cobre-, pero el cómo habían llegado a sus pulmones, cómo habían crecido, eso aún no se resolvía. Estaban solos, apenas habían logrado una forma de entendimiento mutuo, apenas habían logrado asemejar un conde y un mayordomo, y estaban frustrados, perdidos. El conde no era ajeno a estar en cama antes, con fiebre y tosiendo sus pulmones afuera, ¡pero nunca flores! ¡Anémonas! ¿Cómo siquiera florecen sin la luz del sol? Pero bueno, lo que pasó, pasó y las flores desmembradas no dejan de buscar salida, a costa de la garganta irritada y los costados en agonía, porque, en algún momento sintió como si algo se fracturara en su costado derecho al toser, y le lastimaba recostarse de ese lado.

**-'-**

La sombra de negro carmesí va de un lado, y luego al otro. ¡Va a hacer un hueco con sus repetidas pisadas! Mas no le importa, está preocupado -debatiblemente- por la salud de su joven señor, no conoce la enfermedad que lo aflige -semejante a los doctores que pasaron por ahí- y esto le molesta. Por más insoportable que sea el mocoso la mayoría del tiempo, no es tan malo pasar el rato con él, su alma es seguro el mejor manjar que va a tener en mucho tiempo, pero eso no sirve de nada si muere antes de que esté ''bien condimentado''. Es una situación frustrante. Hasta ahora ha trabajado más de lo que debería para conseguir la cena perfecta a costa de ése niño malcriado.

Sale de la biblioteca y da un paseo por la mansión vacía -de nada sirve gastar el suelo de una sola habitación- y se mueve silenciosamente por los pasillos, recordando adónde lleva cada uno de memoria. Sus pasos inquietos lo llevan a estar frente a la puerta del conde, no oye más que una respiración leve, el niño debe haberse dormido por fin. Entra silenciosamente y se coloca a un lado de la cama, inclinándose levemente sobre la figura que descansa. Tiene ojeras bajo sus pestañas, y perdió el poco peso que logró ganar, no está en los huesos como antes, pero tampoco está regordete como debería. Hay pétalos y anémonas mal formadas alrededor de su figura, la habitación y su habitante tienen el aroma dulzón de flor mezclada con cobre. Ha estado tosiendo sangre y vomitando a veces lo poco que logra comer entre ataques que le roban el aliento y lo sacuden violentamente. Sin embargo en estos momentos en que está inconsciente casi parece una pintura, con sus labios entreabiertos -resquebrajados, con sangre asomando sus bordes internos-, su nívea piel -confundiéndose con las sábanas-, sus manitas aferrándose a la almohada -frágiles y delgados deditos-, su cuerpo enterrado en el colchón -casi parece que no hay más que sus brazos y cabeza-, las sombras causadas por las cortinas cerradas -parece su lecho de muerte-. Casi se atrevería a decir que es hermoso. Casi. La palabra correcta es apetecible.

La sombra se endereza y sale como entró, sin pertubar nada en esa habitación.


	2. II Despistado Corazón

**Despistado Corazón**

**-'-**

El joven noble hizo un contrato, lo firmó con su ojo derecho y lo selló con la promesa de su alma. El demonio de negro carmesí no era de su agrado, cinco minutos después de conocerse estaba claro que ninguno agradaba al otro, sin embargo tenían sus propias razones para estar juntos -hambruna y despecho- y de alguna forma llegaron a la mansión de los Phantomhives. De alguna forma lograron asemejar algo similar a lo que decían ser -noble conde y mayordomo-. Le fue entregado el título que otrora fue de su padre en una ceremonia pomposa, con la reina y unos cuantos conocidos. La sombra carmesí mostró sus colmillos a su espalda, lo sabía, pero lo dejó en su lugar con facilidad. Deslumbró por un momento -pudo ser su imaginación- una chispa de admiración -tal vez era hambre-. El joven estaba complacido consigo mismo.

**-'-**

Adaptarse a estar solo -¿el demonio cuenta?- no fue tan díficil como pensó. Los ecos fantasmas se fueron rápidamente -la soledad no le era desconocida, después de todo-, las clases y las mezquinas riñas lo mantenían distraído, pero no al caer la noche. Al caer la noche las sombras se alargaban, se retorcían y amenazaban con tomarlo de nuevo. Pesadillas plagaban sus sueños, despertar con gritos de criminales -basura- que estaban siendo asesinados afuera de su ventana no ayudaba. Recriminarle al demonio solo le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Pero no mucho.

Las noches se volvieron silenciosas -la basura ya no tiene oportunidad de gritar- y tal vez eso es peor, la incertidumbre de no escuchar nada era tormento. Todavía despertaba, gritando, asustado -adrenalina pulsando por sus venas-, y se envolvía con su colcha -como una oruga- buscando protección. La sombra se detenía casi a los pies de la cama siguiendo sus órdenes -le gustaba comprobar que realmente estaba ahí- viendo fijamente algún punto en la pared hasta que el más joven caiga dormido.

Las sombras se alargaban, se retorcían y amenazaban con tomarlo de nuevo, pero no lo tocaban directamente, se mantenían a raya, como si crearan una barrera entre él y todo lo demás -casi lo podía ver desde el rabillo de su ojo-. Pero eso debía ser solo su imaginación.

**-'-**

De día se esforzaba, ya que tenía la oportunidad, podía tratar de abrir esa juguetería de la que habló con su hermano una vez, no había nada que se lo fuera a impedir -su gemelo no estaba ahí para tirar un berrinche-. El demonio aprendió a cocinar -todavía se podía pulir más- y el joven a disparar y cazar, a montar a caballo, esgrima, y a ser un conde -todo lo que nunca se molestaron en enseñarle a él-. La soledad del día pasaba sin ser percibida. En la noche las pesadillas aún permanecen presentes, pero ya no grita, ni se exalta como antes, pero las memorias permanecen como fantasmas, la sombra de carmesí negro siempre presente al pie de la cama le daba un sentimiento de seguridad. Cayeron en una rutina nocturna, el conde abría sus ojos y buscaba al mayordomo con su mirada, encontrándolo siempre, donde pidió que estuviera.

**-'-**

Fue durante un descuido en la calle. Los criminales -basura- aprendieron a no ir de noche a la mansión, en su lugar trataron de ser más osados, y atacaron en plena calle, cuando éstas estaban poco transitadas. El demonio reaccionó rápido, tomó a su joven señor en brazos y desarmó al atacante. Scotland Yard apareció y aprendió al perpetrador, el caso terminó rápidamente. Sin embargo, las acciones del mayordomo tomaron al joven por sorpresa -¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo sujetaron así?- quedó cavilando sobre el asunto, pero su cerebro casi empieza a echar humo, así que paró.

**-'-**

El conde no lo notó. No le dio importancia. No le parecía inportante, pero cada tanto, de vez en cuando, sus ojos quedaban prendados en algún lugar del cuerpo del demonio -fueren sus manos, su espalda, sus ojos- nunca de forma intencional ni por largo rato. No se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que el tacto del otro dejó de molestarle -tal vez por la repetición de rutina- ni notó su creciente -imperceptible- apego -dependencia-.

Oh. No supo reconocer su caída despistada. ¿Cómo iba a saber después de todo? ¿Cómo reconocer que su corazón se enamoró, si su mente ni cuenta se dió? ¿Cómo saber que su necesidad de tener al otro se convirtió imperceptiblemente en sentimientos de cariño, si la idea no pasó siquiera por su cabeza?

Un día, un buen día de sol, pétalos de anémona blanca cayeron de sus labios sin previo aviso, dejándolo en cama. La razón para esto desconocida para el conde y el demonio de carmesí negro.


	3. III Réquiem de Anémonas Pulmonares

**Réquiem de Anémonas Pulmonares**

**-'-**

La sombra de carmesí negro fue hasta la cocina después de haber visitado la habitación de su señor. Intentó hacer algo ligero -té de manzanilla con galletas de mantequilla-, pero tan pronto como lo terminó lo dejó ahí, para enfriarse -sin ser consumido-.

Dio vueltas por el jardín, arregló las flores -ni una sola anémona había ahí- y el césped. Pulió los pisos de la mansión. Hizo una limpieza total y completa del terreno, no dejó ningún lugar olvidado -mas no tocó la habitación del niño-. La noche ya se había asentado cuando decidió tomar una silla -un sillón ligero- para tomar asiento en una esquina en penumbras de la habitación de su amo. Ahí estuvo por horas contemplando la situación. Muriese o no, el contrato le permitía tomar su alma. Ponderó acerca de las tres ordenes primordiales que le habían dado -la tercera específicamente- y decidió que sus capacidades no le permitían protegerlo de esta enfermedad particular -anulándola-. En cuanto a la venganza, bueno, siempre puede tratar de buscar a los culpables él mismo, y dejar que el niño les dispare -con su ayuda, pues está débil-. O simplemente olvidar todo y devorarlo antes de que se terminen de llenar sus pulmones con pétalos.

Se lamentaba un poco la pérdida tan temprana -lamenta el esfuerzo en vano- del mocoso. Le sorprendía que el bebé llorón nacido en cuna de oro hubiese sobrevivido con sus captores, al igual que tenía cierta admiración por su actitud insoluble de buscar venganza -estúpido pero noble-. Viéndolo desde su posición notó que no se había movido desde que lo visitó al mediodía, seguía aferrándose con sus manos a la almohada, los pétalos aún frescos -sangre seca- rodeando su figura encima de las sábanas blancas. Las penumbras eran más marcadas, rayos de luna se cuelan celosos por entre las cortinas. Despacio, el conde se remueve hasta ponerse sobre su espalda, abre sus orbes heterocromáticos con pereza. Sí. Definitivamente. Apetecible. Le gustaría probarlo un poco, seguro no se quejaría si lo intenta en esta situación.

**-'-**

El joven conde despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado -plomo por huesos-, su garganta se sentía rasgada, seca -como si papel de lija hubiese pasado por la delicada piel interna-, su cuello pulsaba dolorosamente -durmió demasiado rato en la misma posición-. Se removió inquieto y letárgicamente se puso de espaldas, el aroma empalagoso de cobre y anémonas estaba impregnado en su nariz -resultaba nauseabundo- haciéndole recordar su situación actual. Perezosamente abrió sus párpados protestantes, paseando su mirada en dirección a la ventana, notó que era de noche, la luz de luna se colaba por entre las cortinas semiabiertas. Un bostezo escapó sus labios resecos, y casi empieza a toser de nuevo, pero su cansancio le ahorró esa agonía.

—Buenos días, aunque debería decir ''buenas noches'' dada la hora.

El conde no tiene energía para sobresaltarse, se limita a ver en la dirección general de la voz. Nota a Sebastián sentado en una esquina, sus orbes borgoña brillaban en la oscuridad -mirada depredadora- clavados en su frágil figura. Intenta abrir la boca para articular, pero el único sonido que sale es un gemido lastimero.

—No debería forzar su garganta—sugiere el demonio.

El más joven cierra sus labios y sus ojos, no hay mucho que hacer de todos modos. Desde hace poco puede sentir las raíces moviéndose en su interior -creciendo- torciéndose en sus pulmones -asfixiando- produciendo las anémonas que bien podrían matarlo, las manchas escarlata sabor cobre han aumentado, ahora estan presentes en cada pétalo. Le parece estúpidamente poético -risible- que algo así pase -sofocado por flores-, es peor no saber cómo pasó, no se puede arreglar si no se sabe la fuente de este mal. Ni siquiera Sebastián sabía como arreglarlo. Tal vez era mejor si se daba por vencido, su cuerpo estaba agotado, débil. Levantó con esfuerzo su mano izquierda, pidiendo silenciosamente la compañía del otro, unos segundos después una mano más grande se posó sobre la suya propia.

**-'- **

Permanecen en silencio, hasta que el más joven vuelve a abrir sus párpados para ver los orbes borgoña del otro. Sin previo aviso, el demonio retira su mano, se remueve sus zapatos y su saco, para luego recostarse bajo la pesada cobija. Pasa su brazo derecho bajo el cuello del conde y lo atrae hacia su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos con sus manos desnudas -los guantes olvidados junto a su saco-. El más joven no hace ningún ademán de moverse ni protesta, solo se deja hacer. Pero el demonio quiere un poco más -quiere saborear- así que se sumerge más, si se inclina un poco puede tocar la pequeña nariz del conde con la suya -el más joven solo se acurruca más, aferrándose al mayor-.

Es inocente, labios apenas se rozan, el conde solo cierra sus ojos de nuevo -piensa que el demonio al fin lo va a devorar-, sabe a cobre y anémonas, a té, y aliento de mañana, pero el mayordomo se limita a disfrutar el momento. Se profundiza el beso -el menor al fin responde- hasta que necesitan respirar, pero el conde vuelve a sacudirse, tosiendo unos cuantos pétalos sangrientos. El demonio le acaricia la mejilla, y besa su frente, abrazándolo fuerte contra sí mismo -no hace falta forzar las cosas-.

La sombra de carmesí negro se quedó al lado del niño, besando -degustando sin devorar-, acariciando y abrazándole -mimando sin querer-. El más joven no le dio importancia, disfrutando la atención, dejándose hacer. Sin embargo alza su mano para tomar un vaso que reposa en la mesa de noche -el mayor lo alcanza por él-.

—Es posible, que no podamos completar el contrato—murmura rasposamente luego de tomar un poco de agua.

—He considerado esa posibilidad.

—No me gusta la idea, pero si sigo así mi muerte será inevitable.

El mayordomo se queda en silencio, acariciándole la espalda. Si bien la mejor opción para ambos sería completar el contrato como es debido, no saben cuánto va a empeorar la enfermedad.

—En ese caso estaré aquí hasta que usted muera.

—Qué cruel. ¿No me vas a ahorrar la agonía de toser estas malditas flores?

—No sería un demonio si lo hiciera—dice de forma socarrona—. Además, a pesar de ser insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo, debo decir que es interesante estar juntos.

—¿Y éso qué quiere decir?—inquiere con curiosidad.

—Quiere decir, lo que quiere decir.

El niño lo golpea suavemente en el costado -golpeó con toda su fuerza-. Lo atrae para besarle los labios de nuevo -con desesperación- hasta que le falta el aliento y quiere toser de nuevo -no logra toser-.

Duermen en los brazos ajenos, acurrucados, esperando la muerte -del más joven-.

**-'-**

Pero la muerte nunca llega. La condición del conde mejora al día siguiente -logra comer más de tres bocados-. Esperan en vilo todo el día -los pétalos no aparecen de nuevo-. Las anémonas mal formadas que adornaban las sábanas fueron quemadas -por precaución- en una pequeña hoguera, asistida por ambos habitantes de la mansión, y con el humo de las empalagosas flores le dieron fin a este misterioso suceso -como si de un funeral improviso se tratara-.

Dejaron el asunto sin comentar a nadie, y lo olvidaron. Al menos la mayor parte, pues todavía se robaban besos -fantasmas sabor a cobre y anémonas- cuando nadie miraba.


	4. IV Explicación

**Explicación**

**-'-**

El término hanahaki proviene de las palabras japonesas hana (花), que significa "flor", y hakimasu (吐 き ま す), que significa "vomitar".

La enfermedad de Hanahaki es una enfermedad ficticia nacida de un amor no correspondido, donde el paciente tose y/o vómita pétalos de flores cuando sufren un amor unilateral.

Las flores que aparecen en el corazón y pulmones de la persona enamorada representan el dolor que sufre dicha persona por no ser correspondidos por su persona amada, haciéndole víctima de una gran ansiedad, produciéndole dificultad en la inhalación de oxígeno.

La versión final feliz es cuando la persona que ama a la víctima le devuelve sus afectos, haciendo así que el amor ya no sea irreconocible. Es decir, desaparecen las flores y raíces en su interior. La víctima es curada de la enfermedad.

La versión más común es cuando los pulmones de la víctima se llenan con las flores y en su sistema respiratorio crecen raíces. Se ahogan con su propia sangre, y pétalos, y mueren. Su popularidad se debe a la angustia que viene con la muerte del personaje.

Otra versión es cuando las flores se quitan quirúrgicamente, al igual que los sentimientos de la víctima de amor, lo que significa que ya no puede amar a la persona que una vez amó. A veces esto también elimina la capacidad de la víctima para volver a amar. Se puede curar sin efectos secundarios sólo cuando los sentimientos son devueltos.

En el fandom occidental las flores usadas para la víctima cambian acorde al autor debido al simbolismo que desean usar (aunque las más usadas son las flores de cerezo)

La anémona era una flor cargada de simbolismo en la Grecia antigua y donde su nombre significa «la hija del viento». Si hacemos caso de la mitología, Céfiro, el dios del viento que anuncia la primavera, se enamoró perdidamente de una ninfa, a la que, la celosa esposa de éste, convirtió en flor. Hoy en día su simbolismo se traduce por un amor intenso pero frágil, momentáneo o amenazado.

En este corto fic, la enfermedad es un misterio tanto para nuestro Ciel como para Sebastián, por eso no se dan cuenta de que el darse afecto curó la enfermedad. Ni conocen la opción de resolverlo mediante cirugía ya que los doctores no saben qué es ni cómo curarla.

**A/N: **Quiero agradecerle a Soy Sierra por su colaboración como beta reader y por sus comentarios durante el proceso de escritura de este corto relato. Honestamente lo hubiese dejado a medio camino si no fuese por su ayuda.


End file.
